The Out reach Core serves as the communication channel between the BU SBRP and the community. Seven organizations plus the EPA Region I Superfund Community Involvement Program have agreed to participate in its operation. The Core is designed to facilitate the movement of information in both directions, with BU SBRP investigators participating in presentations, meetings and mini-courses organized by participating community groups (whose cooperation is already secured and letters of collaboration obtained); and a Community Advisory Committee providing feedback to the Program on how the information is being used and understood, and what kinds of different or additional questions the community would like answered. The "internal logic" of a scientific project frequently leads in directions that do not match community concerns. But that logic is rarely so compelling that only one direction is possible. The opportunity to hear about what worries communities is thus an important potential influence on new research directions or emphases. Educational materials related to the program's work will be distributed to appropriate community groups and health care professionals. A major portion of the Core will be an internship program aimed at high school and community college students from under-served communities to promote interest in careers related to environmental health sciences.